


Aftermath

by Gilrael



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, written two hours after i saw ep7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: It wasn't the first time they'd kissed, but they'd never really talked about what kisses meant to them and the public nature of Victor's display demands a conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will never be over the fact that Victuuri is canon. Yesterday was the best day of the entire year for me and YOI just put the icing on the cake for me.

They haven't had the time to talk yet. Yuuri and Victor were both too busy giving interviews to discuss that they just kissed in front of the entire world (or at the very least the part of the world that watches figure skating on TV). Nobody has asked them about the kiss yet, which Yuuri is grateful for. Maybe Victor's arms shielded them from view. Maybe people are jut too polite to bring it up. Yuuri really hopes it is the former, though, because he is not ready to be an openly gay athlete yet – bisexual, actually, but the media rarely manages to get nuances like that right. He's not prepared to deal with the fallout of such a coming out, not with how fragile his confidence is.

And so he goes through the motions of giving interviews, of celebrating his best friend's gold medal and taking a taxi back to the hotel, while constantly being aware of Victor's proximity. There's a lot more weight to Victor's hand on Yuuri's waist, now that they are approaching the entrance of their hotel. Yuuri finds it strangle comforting and nerve-wracking at the same time.

It wasn't the first time they'd kissed, but they'd never really talked about what kisses meant to them and the public nature of Victor's display demands a conversation.

“Victor... Can I accompany you to your room?” Yuuri asks and he can feel how Victor's hand tenses up.

“Uh, sure.” Victor sounds surprised, but there's also something else in his voice, something that gives Yuuri goosebumps. Worriedly, he bites his lower lip. _Please let this mean what I think it means._

They make their way upstairs to Victor's hotel room. Yuuri hesitates before following his coach inside. Once the door closes behind them, there won't be any backing out of the conversation and Yuuri is all too aware of that fact.

But he just has to act now.

“Was... was it just meant to be a surprise? Is that all there is to it? Or...” Yuuri's chest feels too tight and his hands are sweaty. “Or is there more to... us?”

Nervously, he turns his eyes onto the floor, because he can't take seeing Victor's face right now. He really wants to know Victor's answer, but he's also scared that it won't be what he wants to hear. 

“I think I made it abundantly clear already that I'd like to date you, so why are you even asking?” Victor sighs in mock exasperation, reminding Yuuri of the time all those months ago, when they'd gone to the beach in Hasetsu together. There's warmth, nothing but comfortable warmth inside of Yuuri now. Finally, he looks up at Victor, takes in those impossibly blue eyes and that perfectly sloped nose and those soft lips...

He knows that they're soft from experience – a thought that sets off a bunch of butterflies in his stomach.

“I'm sorry about what I said at the parking garage,” Victor suddenly says, fidgeting with the hem of his jacket. “I really am. I don't intend to leave your side, even if you don't want me to be your lov–”

“You are an idiot, but I like you. No. I love you,” Yuuri interrupts him forcefully. “Stay by my side. Please.”

Victor stares at him, speechless, but there's happiness written all over his features. Carefully, he reaches out to take Yuuri's hands in his and Yuuri laces their fingers together.

“I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com) if you wanna see me scream about Victuuri and also Haikyuu!!


End file.
